Ties that bind us
by Night Fairy 213
Summary: Impmon meets a 5 year old girl that seems like an ordenary human, until he learns more about her. There is NO Impmon X OC if that's what your thinking...


This is a story about my character Maria. It shows how she met up and formed a unbreakable bond with a certain little Imp digimon that we all know and love |) I hope you like this story here :) Here we go! :D

* * *

A figure walked through a forest in the rain. Nothing to keep him warm or dry. His ears were cut and his arms were covered in brusies. His chest overflowed with pain. He didn't know what was worse. The fact that he was cold, or that he was going to pass out at any moments notice.

"I'd be better off in a ditch then like this..." He said to himself. Impmon was his name and he did not like being stuck out in the rain, close to fainting, with his whole body covered in bruises and cuts. He felt they made him look weak. "This stinks..." He said as he sat under a tree, which provided some cover from the rain. "I sware, Mother Nature hates me..." At that moment, he felt his stomach growl. "You have gotta be KIDDIN me! First I get attacked by a pack of mad cyo-whateva's, then it's starts rainin, NOW my stomach is beggin for for food! Can this get ANY worse...?" He screamed to himself. He really didn't care who heard him, but then he heard a sound of rumbling and saw a flash of lighting. "I HAD to ask..." He felt his eyelids grow heavier and heavier. "Man...This really stinks..." He said quietly as he felt himself drift off into a somewhat relaxing darkness.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

...Warmth. He felt warm.

_"That's...strange..." _He thought. He opened his eyes to and saw that he was no longer outside, but in some sort of room. It was a big room, with things...A little girl would have. _"Uh...Where the heck am I?" _Then he saw his arms, his head, and his chest were were covered in bandages. Helooked at them curiously and with confusion. All of a sudden he saw the door open and came what looked like a 5 year-old girl. She had long, shoulder length hair, which was a brownish blond. A pink bow was in the side of her hair. She wore a sweater with a long skirt. She was carrying a bag full of food it looked like. Impmon felt his stomach growl as he placed a hand on it to silence it. The girl turned around and smiled.

"Oh your awake! That's good. I was getting worried." She said. Impmon blinked and glared at her.

"Hold up! Who are you?"

"It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you doggy." Impmon felt his blood instantly boil. Even though they've never met, she certainly knew how to push his buttons.

"Answer the question kid! Who are you, and where am I?" Impmon demanded.

"I'm Maria, and your in my house doggy!" The little girl said smiling. Impmon felt pulse marks on his head. Where was she getting 'Doggy' from? He gritted his teeth and said,

"Ok could you PLEASE stop calling me that?" Maria giggled and said,

"I'm sorry, but I don't know your name. May I hear it?" Impmon looked at her. Was it ok for this girl to hear his name? He thought for a minute and remembered the bandages. He sighed and thought that he might aswell give her an answer if she was the one who helped him,

"It's Impmon..."

"Impmon? That's a cute name!" Maria said giggling. Impmon glared hard and yelled,

"Hey! WATCH it kid!" It was something he immediately regretted. He felt a uprising of coughs that demeaned to be let out. His placed a fist over his mouth to cover it. Maria rushed to his side and rubbed his back.

"I-Impmon right? Don't push yourself." Impmon whacked her hand away.

"I-I don't need your help!" He barely said as he continued to cough. Maria stared at him full of concern as she watch his coughing die down. Maria looked at him and said,

"So Impmon, how did you end up where you did?" Impmon looked at her, then turned his head and muttered,

"What's it to you anyway?" Maria fidgeted and said,

"Well, shouldn't I ask? I mean, you would've gotten sicker out there. I couldn't leave you there." Impmon looked at her confused, then hmphed. Crossing his arms and looking down, a light blush going across his face.

"Wh-Whatever! I was attacked by coyo...Coy...Dogs! Ya happy now?" He pouted as Maria thought for a moment.

"You mean Coyotes?" Maria asked as Impmon huffed. Maria smiled nervously as she fidgeted more. She hoped she wasn't bothering him. She wanted him to feel that she wasn't a threat. A lightbulb went off in her head and she said,

"Say Impmon, would you like some food?" Impmon jolted his head up and towards her. She had food? Something he hadn't had since yesterday morning. He found his stomach growling once more. Maria giggled and said,

"I guess your are?" Impmon blushed and looked in the other direction. Maria smiled and went over to a bag and looked though it. She returned to Impmon side with some cookies. "Here, these always make me feel better!" She held out one to Impmon. Impmon looked at it curiously. He has seen and ate food before of course, but never seen this one.

"What's that?" He asked.

"You don't know what a cookie is?" Maria said, almost gasping. "It's a great treat that makes life better!" Impmon was deeply confused, but if this was as good as she said, he wouldn't hesitate to take one. He took the round desert from her hand and sniffed it.

_"Well, at least it's better dan nothin..." _He thought. He took a bite and stopped the minute it hit his tongue. It really wasn't bad. It was actually pretty good. Impmon ate the rest in a heart beat as he licked his fingers smiling. Maria in tern smiled and asked,

"Would you like some more?" She handed him two more and he gladly took them. Impmon smiled as he sighed from his stomach being satisfied.

"Um Impmon?" Impmon looked at her. She tensed up for a minute. "Um...Would you like a look around?" Impmon tilted his head.

"Your not gonna keep me bed riddin?" Maria looked at him and shook her head.

"Well, I think you should at least know your surroundings. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Maria said. Impmon looked at her. Maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought. He wouldn't let himself get soft though. Impmon nodded and said,

"I guess I would like to get outta this bed." Maria smiled as Impmon got out from under the covers, placed his feet on the floor, and stood up. He felt dizzy, but decided not to tell Maria about it. _"I don't need her all over my case..." _Before Impmon knew it, he was being shown around a mansion. Rooms with luxurious furniture, a dining room with a chandelier, and a nice sized kitchen. Impmon was wide eyed almost the entire time he was getting a tour. Who exactly WAS this girl?

"Ok, why do you have a ton of rich stuff?" Maria turned to him. She smiled and said,

"Well, my parent's own this town!" Impmon's jaw dropped. SHE was the daughter to the landlords?

_"Oh great...Just what have I gotten myself into?" _He thought. "So, what if your parents see me? How are you gonna clear that up?" He asked. Maria froze as she stopped walking. Impmon looked at her as she said,

"Um...I...I live alone." Impmon almost fell backwards.

"Wh-Wha? YOU? A tiny gal on your own? Your parents must REALLY love you..." He said sarcastically. Maria spun around and yelled,

"THEY WEREN'T LIKE THAT!" Impmon took a step back as he became wide eyed. Maria went wide eyed and bowed her head. I-I'm sorry! I was being stupid! Please forgive me! He found himself staring. She was apologizing for yelling? Normally, from what he saw, Humans wouldn't apologize for something like that. Impmon became uneasy and said,

"Uh...It's fine?" Maria looked at him and smiled sadly. Impmon looked at her. She was...Different. Different from the other humans he saw.

"Hey, what did you mean by 'weren't'?" Impmon asked. Maria tensed up again and said,

"O-Oh. Did I say that? I ment to say aren't..." Impmon heard a hint of sadness but decided not to go into it. He didn't want to get involved in her problems. M-My parents... Maria said, Are away a lot. So I stay here by myself... Impmon tilted his head.

"Wait...You mean no one watches you?" He asked. Why was he concerned all of a sudden?

"No, No. A good friend of my Daddy's watch me. She comes by whenever I need her. This is a friendly town, so there's no need for worries. Also, I have the house to myself!" Maria said happily. Impmon couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm as Maria looked around. "I really wish my parents were around more often though..." She said, "It's awfully lonely in a place where you think is fun, but then it starts to get boring." Impmon was listening to her as she looked at him.

"Why don't you get a cat or somethin?" Impmon asked. Maria looked down and said,

"I think...I think I want someone to talk to...And someone to play with..." She smiled nervously, kept her head down, and she kicked the ground. "So...You wanna stay?" Impmon looked at her in shock,

"Wh-Wha?"

"You wanna stay here?" That question almost threw Impmon off his rocker. STAY? With a human he barely knew?

_"What kind of Digimon does she take me for?" _He was about to yell in her face when he remembered that he was in no condition to be traveling. If he went out now, he...Well in his terms, would be killer on him. He sighed, releasing his anger. He then said,

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." He saw her entire face lit up as she smiled a grin so big you think it was on both cheeks. "Now hold on a minute! I'm only stayin until I get better! When I do, I'm off!" Impmon said, Maria's face never lost it's light. She took his hands and said,

"Thank you so much Impmon! Don't worry! You won't regret staying here!" Maria said joyfully. Impmon blushed at the fact that she had his hands in hers, but then annoyingly thought,

_"She probably didn't even hear a word I said..."_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

The next day, Impmon was shown around outside. The back end of the house was also nothing short of amazing. A huge deck with large furniture of course. Candles were set on a glass table to accent the beauty of the atmosphere. The backyard itself was pretty big. The ocean could be seen for miles as the sun danced on it's water. A flower garden was planted near the cliff, with a fence to prevent anyone from going over the edge. The backyard was also complete with a play area and a forest for exploring. Impmon looked at the forest and thought to himself,

_"Hmph...Good for nothing Coyots..." _Maria then decided to make him some breakfast. She looked through the kitchen, but the stopped and looked at the purple imp,

"Ummm...I know you liked the cookies, but what else do you eat?" She asked. Impmon looked at her and said,

"Whatever you got." Maria smiled and said,

"That makes things easier." She pulled some pancake mix and hopped down. Maria pulled out a frying pan next, along with some measuring cups, a mixing bowl, and ingredients. She placed the frying pan on the stove and turned the stove on. She then poured water in the measuring cup and flour in the mixing bowl. Cracking two eggs next into the bowl, she poured the water in it and then measured the right amount of pancake mix in a measuring cup and poured as well into the bowl. She then took a whisk and started mixing it all together. After a few minutes she poured some in the frying pan and went to a droar to get a spatula. She returned to the pan to keep an eye on the pancakes. Impmon was surprised that she knew how to do this by herself. How long has she been alone exactly? Maria was done in about 5 minutes and put the round fluffy cakes on a plate. She put on the table along with a fork as she looked at Impmon.

"There you go." She said smiling. "I hope you like them." Impmon got in the chair and picked up the fork. He begun to eat as he was astounded by the taste. The pancakes were so fluffy and delicious! He couldn't prevent a grin coming onto his face as continued to eat. Maria smiled and asked,

"Are they good?" Impmon snapped out of it and said,

"Th-They aren't bad..." Maria giggled and continued to watch him eat. Impmon looked at her in the corner of his eye. Her watching him made him feel all so uncomfortable. Um, can you stop staring? He asked. Maria gulped and said,

"S-Sorry, I just relized something...Your not a doggy like you say, so what type of animal are you?" Impmon growled and said,

"I'm not ANY animal. I'm a digimon..." Maria tilted head,Maria was confused.

"That isn't a animal I know of." Impmon growled harder as he tried to calm down,

"I already told ya! I'm not an animal! Animals don't talk...And they're not purple for dat matter!" Maria found herself completely baffled.

"Well, then what's a digimon?" Impmon sighed and said,

"Well...Animals walk on four legs right? See these? Impmon showed his feet. I'm walking on two! Also, I'm data! I'm not really sure what it is, but I'm made of it!" Impmon explained...well tried to. Maria titled her head once again,

"I think I get it. I think data is something from compooters." Impmon looked at her.

"Com-wha?"

"Compooter. It's something where you can type stories or play games. My Daddy told me that." She said. Impmon was confused but a little amazed that a 5 year old girl knew so much.

"Ya know, ya sure do know a lot...for a girl your age." Impmon told her. Maria smiled nervously and said,

"W-Well, I have to because...Because I wanna surprise my mommy and daddy when they get home!" Impmon blinked and then smiled.

"Determined aren't ya?" Maria giggled and nodded.

"I guess I am. Impmon finished off the rest of his breakfast and then he sat on the living room couch. Maria was busy cleaning up the pans and such, so he became bored quickly.

_"Gahh...This is" takin forevah..." _Impmon thought about leaving at that point, but his condition wouldn't allow it. Nor would Maria, if she caught him. Maria came in with something in her hands and sat next to Impmon.

"Do you like candy?" She asked, handing out some to him. Impmon looked at it and it was chocolate. He had chocolate before. He found, well STOLE some from a boy. He nodded and smiled.

"You certainly have a lotta good stuff around here." He said, taking some. He flicked them in his mouth as Maria said,

"I actually go around on my own a lot. I even go to the market by myself!" She was smiling at this point as Impmon looked at her.

"You mean...You use money and go out and buy things yourself?"

"Ya, I use what my parents left me before they went away..." Impmon stared at her. She made it sound like her parents were gone. Not just gone as in trip wise. Gone as in forever wise. "Anyway, I think I should change you bandages. Don't want them to get dirty." She said. Impmon tensed up and asked,

"W-Wait! My bandages are just fine! Why would you need to change dem?" Maria gave a nervous look whenever she thought she offend people and said,

"W-Well, you don't want to get an infection do you?" I need to change them periodically to make sure of that. She said trying to touch his bandages. Impmon urked backed and yelled,

"Hey! I don't need someone like you to be touchin me!" Maria backed down and felt tears in her eyes. She started shaking as she sadly said,

"I-I'm sorry...W-We can leave them alone if you want..." Impmon blinked and stared at her. Why was she crying? All he did was yell. She certainly didn't react like this yesterday when he was practiacally yelling his mouth off; asking questions. He continued to stare as she continued to try and hold tears in. Impmon felt a sense of guilt as he sighed, trying to shake it off.

"L-Look...If you wanna change dem dat badly, then...Then make it quick." He muttered. Maria looked at him and dried her eyes.

"Alright..." She went into the bathroom and returned to Impmon's side with new clean bandages. She got behind him as she unwrapped his arms and chest first. Impmon felt his cuts burn as the air touched them. He gritted his teeth to endure the pain as Maria went out again and returned with some bottled liquid. Impmon looked at it curiously.

"I need to clean some of your cuts. Please hold still. This might sting a little though..." Maria said as she poured some of the liquid on a cotton ball. Impmon looked at it until Maria was behind his back. Once he felt the cold, substance touch his skin, a burning sensation came with it. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his hands into fists. He gritted his teeth until he couldn't bite down any harder. Maria then put more on, much to Impmon's dismay. Impmon started to shake from all the clenching he was doing. Maria had finally stopped as she started to wrap his chest and arms again. Then she unwrapped his head. She stopped for a minute as Impmon began to become uneasy as he asked,

"What's keeping you?" Maria's answer came one minute later.

Sorry. I thought you were still in pain. She said as she continued. She didn't apply the liquid this time, so Impmon was happy about that. She finished up and Impmon was prepared to move, when she started to rub his horns. Impmon went wide eyed as he pulled them away.

"H-Hey! I just let you bandage me up again! That's it!" He faced the other direction and crossed his arms. During this, he didn't see a tiny blush on his face. Maria giggled, held them, and started rubbing again. Impmon's eye twitched as he thought,

_"Why that little..." _Even though he wanted to get away, he did admit the rubbing did feel good on his ears since they were soar. He sat there in silence.

"Better?" Maria asked.

Impmon was almost alseep from her releasing tension in his horns. "H-Huh?"

"Does this feel better?" She asked again.

"Oh...Ya..." Impmon said, almost muttering it. Impmon started to think to himself. She was doing all this things for him. Why? They've never met before. Impmon was puzzled. He continued to think things through as Maria continued massaging. Impmon sighed and asked,

"J-Just how long are you gonna keep this up?" Maria's hands seemed to have jolted a little.

"O-Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted me to stop." Maria said as she removed her hands. Impmon faced her,

"So...What's next?" Impmon asked. He didn't want to ask her what SHE wanted to do. All Impmon wanted to do was get better and get out of there. But he had to admit, she wasn't bad...For a human.

"Well...I was thinking you should rest more, but you don't want to be in bed all the time... Maria said, then her face lit up, like it did yesterday. "I know! I can show you my secret spot!" Impmon looked at her questionly. Secret spot? She had one of those too? Man, she was loaded with surprises. No one else has ever seen it before. I was going ot show it to my parents, but they left before I could. Your gonna be the first!" Maria tugged on his arm. "Come on! Let's go!" He felt uncomfortable once again. Was she forcing him to go? Or was she just getting too excited? Whatever it was, Impmon pulled his arm away. Maria looked at him with sad 5-year old eyes, "I-I'm sorry. You don't wanna go?" She sounded like the world was comming down.

_"Man, her emotions are all over da place..." "_No, I never said dat, I just don't want you pullin my arm." Impmon said. Maria blinked and nodded.

"Ok...I'm sorry...again...Follow me." She said as she walked out of the room. Impmon followed her as she led him outside into the backyard. She headed down a hill that was pretty steep. It took them to the bottom side of the house, where they turned a little to the left. Now they were at a bush. "It's through here." She said. She removed some of the leaves to reveal a hidden tunnel way. She led Impmon through it as they came to a vine covered door way. "It's through here." She told him as she pushed back the vines to reveal a small cavern. It had a small water way that was started by a small waterfall. Next to the water way, there was a small desk with a candle on it. The desk was covered in childeren's books, along with what looked like a diary. Impmon wasn't even going to look through that. Too many girly things. More of the cavern seem to hold more beauty. The ceiling had rock formations in the shape of curtains which Impmon thought was pretty cool. The ground was covered in lush grass as flowers of many variety popped up in different places. There was light shining from above, so Impmon looked up. There was a large hole in the roof with a ladder going up into it. Did Maria go onto the roof of this place? Maria turned to him and smiled happily,

"You like it? This is my favorite place to be whenever I'm feeling down." Impmon nodded. He had to admit, this was pretty nice. And for Maria to claim it for herself was lucky for her. Impmon was a little jealous. She had a ton of nice things, but of course, what would a digimon do with a ton of money? They certianly couldn't go to a store and ask a human for something. That's just a crazy thought. Impmon saw Maria go over to a small spot in the cavern. "And this is where my treasure is buried." Impmon titled is head. Maria smiled as she brushed off dirt to reveal a round, black, object. It shined in the sun as Maria picked it up. "This is my black pearl. My most favorite thing in the whole world! Besides cookies..." Maria said. Impmon couldn't help be chuckle at that statement. She brushed it off some more and asked, "Impmon, can you promise not to tell anyone about this pearl?" Impmon blinked and thought for moment.

"Sure. I guess I can do dat." Impmon told her. Maria smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." She buried it again.

_"So no one will find it." _Impmon figured. Maria then got up walked to her desk and held up her diary.

"This is my diary! No looking, it has a lotta secrets." She said as she winked. Impmon smiled slightly as he looked up.

"Hey, what's up there?" Impmon asked. Maria looked up at the hole in the roof and said,

"Oh that's one of my hidden surprises. Would you like to see it?" Impmon nodded as Maria smiled. But before they could, rain clouds rolled in. Maria stomped her foot as she said,

"Oh man! I guess it'll have to wait. Let's go back to the house" Maria said as Impmon followed her back into the house.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Over the next few days, Impmon continued to get better. Maria always gave him good food, and treated him well. Impmon started to ease up around her. He didn't mind being around her all that much. Even though she was young, she was intriguing. The rain didn't let up for a week so the two were stuck inside. Impmon was sitting on the couch completly bored out of his mind.

"Gah...What am I supposed to do when it's rainin like cats n' dogs out there?" He sighed heavily. Maria just then walked in with a long box. She placed it on the coffee table and the box said 'Candy Land' on it.

"Since it'a raining a lot, I wanna play my favorite game. You wanna play too Impmon?" Maria asked. Impmon looked at the box and the name itself sounded childish. But he had nothing better to do at the moment.

"I guess." He hopped down from the couch and sat near the coffee table. Maria set up the game and chose her playing piece.

"I'll be blue. Which one do you wanna be?" Maria asked. Impmon looked at the other colors, and chose the red one.

"I guess this one." Maria nodded and explained the game. Impmon blinked a couple of times, but eventually got the idea. Impmon first drew a card with two green squares.

"Uhhh...What's this mean?" He asked. Maria looked at it and said,

"You move two green spots. Like this." She moved his piece two green spots. Impmon looked at it and nodded.

"Ok. I get it." He said as they continued to play. Maria moved her's to a spot where she lost a turn.

"Aw man..." She said, as Impmon took a card and moved ahead of Maria.

"Ha! Yes! See later!" Impmon said as he smiled tryumphantly. Maria giggled,

"Don't be so sure." Impmon kept his smile and said,

"Oh ya? Well see." After a few draws of the cards, Impmon was close, but then Maria drew a double red and won the game.

"Yay! I win!" Maria flew her hands up in the air. Impmon sighed.

"Ya, Ya. It won't happen again." He said as Maria moved their pieces back to start.

"Play again?"

"Meh, what deh heck?"They continued to play for a few more hours, and Maria won every single game.

"Yay! Win number 15!" Impmon felt clouds over his head as he said,

"This game must be cursed..." After the 16th game, got boring quick. Impmon crossed his arms. "This is getting boring..."

"I agree." Maria said. She looked at the clock which showed it was 8:00 pm. "Wow...That went fast...How about some TV, Impmon?" She asked. She picked up the remote and turned it on. The news was playing as she walked over and sat on the couch. Impmon walked over and sat beside her, not too close though.

_"In other news, rain showers are expected to be around through out the weekend." _The news caster said. Maria sighed and said,

"Mother nature must be cranky." Impmon looked at her a little shocked. That's something he would expect...Well from him! Impmon smiled and thought,

_"She really isn't all that bad...Wait...woah WOAH!" _Impmon mentally slapped himself. _"DON'T get attached Impmon! Your a LOAN digimon. You take care, look after, and stay by yourself. If I get to attached now, who KNOWS what'll happen...I'm stayin until I get better...That's it." _He sighed as he heard Maria's voice.

"Impmon? You alright?" Impmon snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Maria.

"Ya I'm fine." Impmon said as he turned his attention to the TV as did Maria.

_"Our top story tonight. Today is the one-year aniversery of-" _Before the speaker could finish, Maria turned the TV off. Impmon blinked confused. Maria was shaking, and her eyes were shut tight. Impmon looked at her puzzled. He even was a little concerned. No matter how much he wanted to deny it. He didn't know what to say except,

"Maria?" Maria's head jolted up. She looked towards Impmon and that's when Impmon saw that she had tears in her eyes. He titled his head and asked,

"You...alright?" Maria wiped her eyes and nodded.

Y-Ya...That news report is just a little sad is all..." Maria said. Impmon blinked again and something inside him could tell she was lying, but he didn't want to go any further.

"Okay."

"I-Impmon...How about you go get some sleep?"

"Hey wait a minute. There's nothing dat says I need to go to bed at a time." He said. Maria nodded slightly.

"Kay...I-I'm going to go to bed now..." She stood up and walked out of the room, walked into her's, and shut the door. Impmon could've sworn that night they're were whimpers comming from Maria's bedroom.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Impmon's bandages around his arms were removed two days later. Impmon was happy that he didn't have to endure that tortureus liquid anymore. Well, on his arms anyway. Maria dicided to clean up around the house a little. She took out the vaccume and started to clean, but she kept losing the handle because she was so tiny, being a 5 year old. Impmon looked at her struggling with the handle and tried to hold back some laughs. Then, she lost the handle once more and it landed on her head. She was puzzled for a moment, but tears filled her eyes and she begun crying. Impmon knelt next to her and sighed,

"Man your hopeless..." Maria looked at him,

"You think so?" She asked. Impmon rolled his eyes and rubbed her head.

"...You need help?" _"What did I just say?"_

"Impmon, y-you don't need to."

"W-Well, it's better then seeing you fail every single time you pick up da handle..." _"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" _

Maria smiled nervously. "Kay. can you help me push the vaccume?" Impmon nodded, still baffled at the fact that he said what he did. Maria got up and lifted the vaccume again, with Impmon's help. They both pushed the vaccume around the living room and kitchen. After that, they were extremely tired.

"Man...What's wrong with those dust bunnies? They keep running away..." Maria said as she panted. Impmon panted as well and said,

"I dunno...But I don't tink they really care about who's pickin dem up..." Impmon then felt coughs comming on again as he burst out into a hacking fit. Maria rushed to his side and started to rub his back slowly.

"I-Impmon?" Impmon looked at her, still coughing. Maria had a worried look on her face. Maria was worried? About him? Impmon's coughs stop for a minute for him to look and think about why Maria was doing what she was, when they started up again. He clutched his chest in pain. Maria continued to rub his back to soothe him. When Impmon's coughs finally died down, Impmon was panting, trying to get air back in his lungs. Maria's hand moved to his shoulder and she asked,

"Impmon? Y-You ok now?" Impmon looked at her again. She had tears in her eyes. She was scared now? Scared of what? That he'll die from coughing? Ha! That'll be the day. Though...her being there and helping him through his coughing fit was oddly...comforting...He couldn't deny that...

"Ya...I'm fine now..." He told her. Maria helped him up and onto the living room couch. Impmon felt better that he was sitting on a comfy couch rather then on a cold floor. Maria sat next to him and said,

"Maybe cleaning wasn't a good idea..." Impmon sighed.

"Doh come on. It wasn't your fault dat I went into a coughing fit..." He said. Maria figideted as she looked at him.

"I know..." They sat in silence. Nothing couldn't be said at this moment. Partially because they didn't know what to say. Maria looked outside and said,

"I wish it would stop raining...It so sad...Just like what happened on-" Maria clapped her hands over her mouth as Impmon looked at her.

"Huh?"

"N-Nothing...Hey Impmon?"

"Ya?"

"Do you think rain is a sad thing?" Impmon blinked at that one. He never heard a question like THAT before. Was rain sad? He didn't really know. The rain did annoy him, but it depress him? He sat there thinking about the question for a moment.

"I...dunno..." Maria smiled slightly and nodded

"I guess it is a hard question to answer...I think...When the angels or God feel sad, they cry, and that evloves into tears. Mother Nature may have her moments, but in all honesty, I think that's a cover up on a rainy day. Mother Nature maybe crying up there. At least...That's what I think..." She said, her voice lowering. Impmon looked at her. She sure was depressing most of the time...Was there a reason for this?

"Uh-huh..." Impmon was a little confused, but in a way he got it. Sorta...Maria fidgited more and looked at Impmon.

"Umm...You stay here. I'm gonna clean up the house some more." She slid off the couch and walked out of the room. Impmon watched her go out. He felt somwhat concerned for her.

_"Gah...Why in the heck am I concerned for her? She just another human. Another human who...Who...come to tink of it...I can't really tink of anything bad about her...Darn it Impmon! Don't let yourself get attached! Just keep telling yourself dat! Don't get attached! Don't get attached!" _Maria entered the room at that moment. _"Don't...get attached..." _Maria smiled at him.

"I cleaned some dishes and put the vaccume away." She said as she sat next to him. "Still raining huh?" Impmon slowly nodded, still deep in thought. "I was thinking we could play a board game like yesterday, but that'll get boring quick..." She sighed as she turned to Impmon. Then getting a big smile on her face, she said,

"I know! How about we go eat some sweets? Come on! I'll get the milk!" She said, running into the kitchen. Impmon, again, watched her leave. He didn't notice it, but a small smile came onto his face. Impmon went wide eyed and shook his violently. He blinked a couple of times before he felt Maria's prescene in the room.

"Impmon? You comming?" She asked. Impmon looked up and nodded.

"Ya ya. I'll be there in a minute." Maria nodded, smiled, and returned to the kitchen. Impmon's head was filled with so many questions.

_"Why am I concerned about her?"_

_"How come I don't mind her being around?"_

But the one question that stood out the most was,

_"Am I...really gettin attached?"_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Impmon continued to get better over the next week. He was able to move around a lot more and Maria even raced him a couple of times around the living room and kitchen. Impmon also continued to feel a sense off a attachment grow stronger and stronger. No matter how much he tried fighting it. Today, Maria removed the bandages around his chest, which made him more happy. But he couldn't shake off a sense of sadness. He tried to ignore it, but it kept itself tight inside his mind. Maria walked with him through the house as they looked for something to do. She looked into her parent's bedroom and looked through the closet.

"There's gotta be something in here." Impmon watched her rummage through the adult's belongings, when he decided to look around the room. He climbed onto the king sized bed to get a better view. Nothing to be that interesting. Just human stuff.

_"Hmph...Borin..." _He was about to climb down when he saw a picture on the mantel. He walked over, on the bed, and picked it up. It had Maria and two older people in it. _"Must be her mom and dad." _He continued to study it. _"Heh. Now I see where Maria gets her looks from. Espechally the bow obssesion." _Maria walked over while he was thinking.

"I found an old photo album that I wanna sha-..." She noticed him looking at the picture. "You looking at my mommy and daddy?" She asked. Impmon turned to her and nodded. She smiled and said, "I kinda figured you would find that pic." She set the album she was carrying on the bed and sat next to Impmon. She pointed to her mom and said, "My mommy's name is Hanna," Then she pointed to her dad. "and my daddy's name is Luke. Both of them are great doctors and go around helping people. That's why they're not home a lot. But that's ok. I'm glad they do what they do! In fact, I wanna be a great doctor like them when I grow up!" Maria said happily. Impmon blinked, and couldn't help but have a smile on his face. Maria then took the album and opened it up. She pointed at the first picture. "This is when my mommy and daddy were kids. My mommy knew my daddy because they lived next to eachother." She turned the page. "This is when they were dating. My mommy was really happy with him. I'm glad he's my daddy." She looked at the next page. "And this is when they were at prom." Impmon looked at her confused.

"Prom?"

"From what my mommy says, it's a formal dance where the upper classman in highschool go." Impmon nodded as Maria continued to explain the pictures. "Mommy looks so pretty in that dress. She says I get to wear it when I go to prom." Maria said smiling. Impmon smiled back as he continued to listen. Maria turned the page again. "This is when they graduated highschool." Impmon titled his head a little and asked,

"Why are they wearing the same tings?" Maria looked up thinking.

"Umm...I think those are just gowns over their actual clothes, and the caps are a symbol you gradute." Maria said. Impmon blinked and shrugged.

"Whatever you tink it means." Maria smiled as she looked down at the next page.

"Oh! This is when they got engaged." Impmon, was again, confused.

"Engaged? Does dat envolve human marrige or somethin?" Maria nodded and said,

"Ya, you see the diamond ring on my mommy's finger? My daddy gave that to her to prove his love and say that they're gonna get married." Impmon was still a little confused, but nodded. Maria turned the page and smiled. "This when they got married. Mommy and daddy look really happy. Look at all the petals, they must've had a lot of flowers." Maria said turning the page half way, when they saw some pictures that Maria wasn't really ready to see. She quickly turned the page blushing beat red. Impmon had a shocked, almost embarresed face seeing pictures like that. "I-I think my daddy...forgot to remove those pictures...from their honeymoon..." She spoke lowely, a bit shaken. Impmon agreed,

"Y-Ya I tink so...Guh..." They both sighed as Maria looked at the next page.

"That's when I was in my mommy's tummy." Maria said. Impmon tilted his head again. He was confused on how Maria was inside her mother at one point. "Mommy always told me that I was the greatist thing that ever happened to her and daddy. I really hope they come home soon so I can spend more time with them." Maria said sighing. Impmon looked at her and sadly stared. She really missed them, but he couldn't understand why she always tried to avoid different things. Like the news broadcast, did it have something that bother her? But he didn't ask. He wasn't going to get anymore attached then he already was...At least, that's what he told himself. Maria looked at the next page. Impmon saw a little baby girl in Maria's mom's arms. Her dad right beside her. "That's me when I was born. My daddy gave me a hat with a bow on it." Maria said smiling. Impmon smiled though he was a little amazed at how Maria used to be so tiny. They looked at more pictures when Maria was little, one was when she was learning how to walk.

"How can you walk with those tiny legs?" Impmon asked. Maria giggled and said,

"All babies learn how to walk around that age." Impmon stared at her.

"No they don't. Their legs are too short, so they'll just keep fallin!" Impmon said and Maria laughed. Impmon blinked and asked, "What's so funny?" Maria's laugh went to a giggle as she said,

"What you said. You can come up with stuff at the right time Impmon." Impmon smiled and said,

"Well, I am pretty awsome." Maria giggled and said,

"Ya you are!" They both laughed as they continued to look at pictures. The ablum's picture's stopped at the picture where Maria is hugging her parents goodbye as they prepare to go in a car. Impmon gave a puzzled look,

"Dat's it?" He looked at Maria, who had a sadden look on her face. Impmon looked at her confused as he tugged on her sleave. Maria jolted her head up as she looked at him.

"Y-Yes Impmon?" She asked. Impmon gave her a serious look and said,

"Ok, what exactly HAVEN'T you told me?" Maria gave a nervous look and was about to say something, when there was a knock at the door. Maria head turned quickly in the direction it was comming from. She looked out the window, Impmon behind her, and Maria saw it was her father's friend. Maria gasped and turned quickly to Impmon.

"You gotta hide!" She grabbed his arm and started running, looking for a place to hide. Impmon yelped being jerked, but ran with her. First, Maria hid him in a pantry.

"Maria..."

"Ya?"

"I can't breathe...And there's no room..." Impmon said muffled. Maria gasped as he fell out screaming, along with tons of stuff. Another knock came as she panicked.

"H-Hold on!" She grabbed Impmon again and ran into another room. Next she hid him in under the covers on her parent's bed.

"Maria..."

"Ya?"

"She's SURE to notice a lump under these covers...And I still can't breathe..." Impmon said. Maria whimpered and looked around. She then smiled as she grabbed him. _"Not again..." _Impmon thought as he was flown from the bed and ran into Maria's room. She hid him in her stuffed animals.

"..."

"What?"

"Is dis some kinda joke?" Impmon said, blushing beat red. Maria sweatdropped sighing. Another knock came along with,

"Maria? You ok?"

"Y-Ya! I'll be right there!" She grabbed Impmon again and put him in a closet. Impmon looked out of the closet to Maria as she put a finger to her lips. "Now don't say anything. I'll make sure she won't find you." Maria walked to the door and opened it. There stood a blond haired 25 year old girl who wore a pink blouse, jeens, and she was carrying an umbrella in one hand and a bag in the other.

"Hello Maria. I was getting worried about you."

"I'm sorry Ann. I had to check a few things." Maria said, inviting Ann in. Ann walked past the cloest Impmon was in and set the bag on the table. The Ann smiled and said,

"I was getting worried that you were bored because of the rain. So I brought some toys and games over." Maria smiled widely and looked in the bag.

"Really? Wow thanks!" She said. Impmon continued to keep an eye out. Just in case something happened. Unfortunately, he was right about that one. All of a sudden, the door burst open, and a man ran into the kitchen with a gun and scared Maria and Ann. Impmon went wide eyed at this.

"Wh-Who are you?" Ann exclaimed.

"Shut up! Get up against the wall!" Ann grabbed Maria, and did what she was told. The man looked around and said, "Now where's your money?" Ann shook her head.

"We don't know! Maria's parents left it somewhere!"

"If you don't tell me where it is I'll blow your heads off! **You got it?**" He yelled. Ann hugged Maria tightly as they both whimpered. Impmon watched in horror at what was going on. Why wasn't he going out there and protecting them? Was it because he was afraid of how Ann would react after this was over?

_"Pathetic..." _He called himself. He saw both Ann and Maria shaking as the intruder left the room to look somewhere else. Impmon looked out slightly and saw that he went inside Maria's parent's room. Impmon saw him come back with a necklece. Maria went wide eyed and tried to grab it,

"No please! That's my mommy's!" The man pointed the gun at her.

"Stay back kid!" Maria whimpered as Ann grabbed her. Impmon gritted his teeth in anger, not sure if he could stay hidden much longer. Maria started crying out of fear, and that really got Impmon's blood boiling. The man looked at Maria again, smiled evily, and said,

"Hmph, on second thought, come here kid. I'll give you your mommy's necklece back, if your a good little girl." Maria went wide eyed and slowly walked towards him. Ann went wide eyed in horror,

"No Maria! DON'T!" Maria turned to Ann, but the man grabbed her arm and pulled her close,

"Oh yes, be a good little girl now..."

"Leave her alone!" Ann ran towards him but the intruder pointed the gun at her,

"Stay back or do you want your head blown off?" Ann stood back in horror as she saw the man try to touch Maria. Maria tried to break free but couldn't from his strong grip. Tears filled her eyes.

"S-Stop mister! Please! I just wanted my mommy's necklece!"

"And you'll get it, if you'll stay still..." He said quietly. Impmon had a disgusted look on his face. That sick pervert! He had to move. Move...MOVE...

_"MOVE!"_

**_"STOP!" _**Maria's scream was all Impmon need to finally burst through the closet doors and release a,

"Badda Boom!" The flame flew and hit the hand that held Maria.

"Ugh! What the he-..." Everyone looked towards Impmon, who's glare was hard and was prepared to fight whoever this guys was.

"Impmon!" Maria shouted happily. The intruder glared at Impmon and shouted,

"You little punk!" He pointed the gun at him, but Impmon released another badda boom to knock it out of his hands and melted it. The man panicked and ran out of the house. Impmon watched him go out and yelled,

"Hey! Come back here and I'll show you da true meaning of a-""Impmon?" Impmon stopped yelling and turned towards Maria. She had tears in her eyes and she started crying. She hugged Impmon tight. Impmon went extremely wide eyed. Maria was...HUGGING him! His ego told him to push her away, but when he heard her crying he forgot all about that blown up ego of his.

"I-Impmon...I...Was scared...so scared...If you weren't here..." She hugged him tighter. "Thank you...Thank you...!" She cried harder. Impmon felt his eyebrows knitting together as Maria continued to cry. Impmon slowly brought an arm up and hugged Maria back.

"It's...ok, Maria. He's gone now." Impmon said quietly. Maria seprated from him and smiled. She looked back at Ann, who was extremely wide eyed. Maria gasped and hugged Impmon again.

"P-Please Ann! Impmon's a good person! Honest! He doesn't harm me or anything of that matter! I-" "Maria...I've already seen what he can do." Ann said. Maria and Impmon blinked.

"Huh?" They both said. Ann smiled and said,

"I'm very happy that you saved us. Impmon was it? From the sound of it, you've been with Maria for a little while haven't you?" Impmon nodded and said,

"Uh ya...For almost month. Wh-What's it to you?" He said looking the other direction. Ann kept her smile and said,

"Maria, if you'd had just told me about him in the first place, I wouldn't mind. I would be in shock for a few minutes, but I would understand. If he's taking that good care of you, then he my stay as long as he likes." Maria smiled widely and ran to Ann and hugged her.

"Thank you Ann!" Maria ran back to Impmon. "Did you hear? You can stay for as long as you like!" Impmon smiled nervously and said,

"Y-Ya.." Ann then walked up to the phone.

"I'm going to call the police. Also I'm staying here tonight to make sure nothing else happens." Ann said. Maria through her hand up and said,

"Yay! Slumber party!" Impmon smiled while sweatdropping. A few minutes later, Impmon, Maria, and Ann were in the living room playing a board game. Maria was almost the winner of every game...again...

"Yay! Win number 46!"

"I'm tellin ya. This is a cursed game board..." Impmon said,

"That, or it's rigged to let five year old girls win." Ann joked. A few mintues later, Ann sent them to bed. Ann slept in the living room, Maria slept in her room, while Impmon slept in the parent's room.

"Sweet. King sized." Impmon said smiling. Maria giggled as she said,

"Good night Impmon." Impmon turned to her, and smiled slightly.

"Night." Maria entered her bedroom and closed the door. Impmon watched her go inside.

_"Did you hear? You can stay for as long as you like!" _Maria's saying played again inside Impmon head. Impmon sighed as she stood in the arch way of the parents bed room.

"Maria..." He said silently. "I don't know if I'll be staying long..."

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Impmon slept like a log for most of the night. He really enjoyed sleeping in a comfy king sized bed. At 1:00 in the morning he was awoken from the deep sleep. He groaned, trying to sleep some more. He was being shaken by somebody. He groaned louder, but then he heard a 5 year old voice.

"Impmon! Impmon!" It was Maria. What could Maria possibly want at this hour? Impmon opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Wh-What is it Maria?" He asked tiredly. She apperently was happy about something. She looked at the window and then back at him.

"It stopped raining Impmon! Come on! I wanna show you what's up the ladder in my secret spot!" She said. Impmon stared at her tiredly and yawned.

"Now...?"

"Ya! Come on please!" She was practically begging him. Impmon sighed and said,

"Alright...Just make sure I-""Yay! Come on!" She slid off the bed and walked into the hallway. Impmon sighed again and thought,

_"Man...Ain't she quick and to da point...?" _Impmon slowly got out of the bed and rubbed his eyes. He walked into the hallway where Maria was waiting. They walked outside quietly, making sure not to disturb Ann. Maria and Impmon walked down into the secret spot, where the area that was under the hole with the ladder was wet. Impmon looked around for the ladder but couldn't find it. "Where'd the ladder go?" He asked.

"Oh, I moved it before we left last time. Didn't want the rain hitting it." She brought it over from a dry corner and set it up in the hole. Before she went up, she stopped herself ran over to a dark corner, was over there for a minute or two and returned to Impmon's side.

"What were you doing over there?" Impmon asked.

"I'll show you when we get up there." Maria pointed up the ladder and she started to climb it. Impmon followed suit. Once at the top, Impmon couldn't believe his eyes. The place was surrounded by trees. There was the piece of rock that they were standing on. There was some grass, but it all fadded into forest. And above, hundreds of stars that could be seen for miles. Not only that, a full moon was out shinning brightly. He looked around in awe for a few seconds before Maria giggled. "You like it?" She asked. Impmon nodded,

"Y-Ya. You never shown this to anyone else? Your luck to see all of dis, ya know that?" He said. Maria smiled and said,

"Thanks. You wanna watch the stars." Impmon thought for a minute, and then nodded,

"Meh sure." Maria smiled widely and the both sat down. When they did though, the ground was wet. The both jolted up from the cold.

"Yikes! That's cold..." Maria said. Impmon smiled and said,

"I'll take care of dat...Badda boom!" He released a badda boom on the area they were just sitting on, and now it was nice, warm, and dry. Maria smiled and said,

"That's so cool Impmon! Can you teach me how to do that?" Impmon scratched his head and said,

"Nah...It's something only I can do." Maria blinked and nodded disapointed.

"Oh ok...Oh well. At least we have the stars." She said smiling. Impmon smiled back as they both sat down to star gaze. Maria told Impmon about different kinds of constalations in the night sky. Impmon was really intruqued by all this...and still amazed that her 5 year old brain held so much knoweldge. As the minutes ticked by into 2 hours. Maria turned to Impmon smiling.

"Impmon?"

"Ya?"

"I want you to have this." She said as she reached down into her pocket and pulled out her black pearl. She handed it out to Impmon. Impmon looked at it wide eyed and said,

"Your...black pearl? Now wait a minute, that's your favorite treasure. Maria...I can't take something important away from you..." Maria smiled again, took one of his hands, placed the pearl in it, and closed his hand.

"It's yours now. I want you to have it. You've been so good to me. I'm not as lonely any more because you came around. I'm grateful to you and...I feel like this is something you should have...from me to you. Please Impmon. Take it." Maria said. Impmon looked at her, a blush was creeping across his face. He looked down at his hand, then back at her, and nodded.

"Ok Maria. I'll will. I'll promise I'll take care of it." Impmon said smiling. Maria smiled back and said,

"Kay." She noticed a bright shine in the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw a metor shower happening. The two went wide eyed in awe as Maria said,

"Look! So pretty! Mommy and Daddy said that's called a 'Metor shower'!" They sat back to watch the magnifacent view. One after the other, shinning stars shot through the sky. Maria smile turned into a sad frown as she said,

"Impmon...I'll be sad when you leave..." Impmon was a little shocked, but sadden to hear this. He wouldn't admit it, but he would be sad too. He didn't say anything. All he could think of doing was hold Maria tiny hand. Well compared to his. Maria returned his grip as they continued to watch the night sky. Impmon looked at the sky, then Maria, then down to the ground.

_"Maybe...staying wouldn't be a bad idea after all..."_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

A few hours later, the sun came up. Maria and Impmon returned inside before Ann could notice anything. Maria and Impmon heard the phone rang and Maria answered it. The man on the other line was saying that the intruder that broke into their house last night was captured and would like to talk to Ann. Maria agreed and turned to the living room.

"Ann? You up?"

"Huh? Ya I am. What is it Maria?"

"There's a man on the phone saying that the man that broke in last night has been caught. He wants to talk to you." Ann walked in, took the phone from Maria, and talked to the man on the other end. Maria walked with Impmon into the living room. Maria sat next to Impmon and tightly gripped his hand. Impmmon looked at this a little puzzled, but then realized that she was still shaken up from the touching incident. He gripped back, to asure her she wasn't going to be harmed again. Maria smiled at him sadly at him as Ann walked in.

"Well, no wonder he broke in. He wasn't from around here. Since he learned about your fortune, he'd figure he'd come and steal it. If only he'd had done his reserch and saw that your parents are-" "Away, I know." Maria said quickly. Ann stared at her before sighing and said,

"Away huh? I guess if you want to keep telling yourself that." Impmon slightly wide eyed at this. Had...Maria been lying to him about her parents?

"A-Ann..."

"I'll check on you two later ok? I have to run some errends. You be SURE to call me on my cell if something's wrong ok?" Ann told her. Maria nodded slightly and said,

"Ok..."

"Ok. I'll see you you later then." Ann grabbed her purse and left. Maria sighed as Impmon poked her on her shoulder. Maria looked at him as he gave her a serious look.

"Maria." Maria became worried and said,

"Y-Yes?"

"You've been lyin to me haven't you...?" He asked. Maria got a smiled nervously and said,

"Wh-What? I don't know what your talking about." Impmon got impatient and crossed his arms.

"Maria. Stop lying and start tellin me what's going on." Impmon said. Maria fidigited nervously and said,

"I-I'm not lying Impmon. I-I..." Impmon felt himself getting more angry. He was yelling now.

"Stop it and tell me da truth!" Maria had a pained expression on her face as she remained silent. Impmon huffed and said, "Fine. If you won't tell me anythin, then I'm leavin." He walked past her, but then he felt her grab his arm.

"I-Impmon stay! I just need a minute to think! Don't leave!" Maria yelled. Impmon went wide eyed and then glared. He swated her hand away and yelled,

"Shut up! I don't need a human like you to tell me what to do!" Maria went wide eyed in fear as tears filled her eyes. Impmon looked at her wide eyed before he ran out the door and away from Maria. He heard Maria call him, but he continued to run. He was to upset to listen to anyone at that point.

Impmon ran until he got to the city. He panted as he supported himself on a brick building. He sighed as he looked back on the path he just ran. He hmphed and said,

"Forget her. She was just holdin you back all along." He looked forward and continued walking. He had his arms behind his head, walking freely as he saw a couple cuddling. He felt himself smile as he released a badda boom, scaring them away. He laughed, "Ha! That'll teach 'em to do mushy stuff in public!" Impmon then noticed his reflection in a store window. He saw that his head bandages were still there. Bandages that Maria wrapped. Impmon eye brows knitted together, but he shook his head violently and placed his hands behind his head again. "Hmph! D-Don't even tink about her! Your betta off without her." He continued to walk as he saw a little girl with her mom and dad. He stared and thought back to Maria. What if...Maria's parents really were...He clutched his head as though he was getting a headache. "Stop tinking about her! Sh-She...has that Ann girl..." He stopped in an ally way and sat down. He really wondered if he made the right the desicion. He wondered if Maria was alright. He wondered...he wondered if she was all alone...He growled loadly and slamed his head on the brick wall. His forehead started bleeding as he opened his eyes slightly. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about that 5 year old girl that helped him heal. He went wide eyed and checked the back of his bandana. There he pulled out the black pearl that Maria gave him. He looked at it sadly as blood trickaled down his face. He then wipped the blood and looked up witha detirmined look in his eyes. He tied the black pearl back up in the back of his bandana started running in the direction of Maria's house. _"Maria...I'm commin back..." _He ran the 2 miles back to Maria's house. He was exasuated as he looked up at his wound on his head. He mentally punched himself and thought, _"How stupid can I be...?" _He walked up the path way and opened the door way into the house. Lucky for him, it was unlocked. Was Maria that trusting or...was she waiting for him to come back? Ya right...After what he said she wouldn't want to see his face again. Well, that's what he thought. He looked through the living room. "Maria? You in hear?" He then heard crying comming from the master bedroom. He went wide eyed as he walked slowly to it. He peaked into the room and saw Maria cuddling the picture of her parents.

"Mommy...Daddy...I m-met a great digimon named Impmon...He was so friendly to me...A-And I didn't mind telling him about you...B-But when he wanted me to tell him the truth about you..." She tightened her eyes shut. "About you two never comming back...!" Impmon went extremly wide eyed. He was right. Maria's parents weren't on a trip. They were gone. Forever. It all made sense. Her outburst, the newsbroadcast, Ann and her talking, everything...He felt so stupid for running away, and so selfish. "I-I couldn't...He yelled at me...and ran away...N-Now he's gone...and he hates me!" Maria clutched her parent's picture tighter and cried harder. Impmon started shaking as he took a step back. How could he face Maria now? After what he just did. He ran away, he rejected her, he yelled at her...He yelled at her...

_"I'm such an idiot..." _He walked away and left the home. He looked down miserably as he remembered the black pearl. He took it out and held it in his hand. He shook his head and said, "This is something...I don't deserve..." He walked down from the porch and down the hill to the secret spot. He looked around to find the spot where Maria had dug up the pearl. He was about to walk over and place it there, but then he noticed Maria's diary open. He looked at it questionly. _"The wind must've blown it open." _He went over to shut it, when he saw the first entry. All it said was that 'Mommy and Daddy gave me this journal!' Impmon blinked and decided to read more.

_January 2, 2001_

_My mommy and daddy celebrated New Year's yesterday with me! The took me to a resturant to eat and we went to a playground and we went to the aquarium! It was so much fun! I hope we can do it every year!_

Impmon smiled at her entry being so bright. "She was really attached to her parents." He said.

_January 5, 2001_

_Today's daddy's birthday. Mommy and I are taking him to his favorite ocean side. We are having a picnic there. It'll be fun!" _

Impmon continued to read through the entries. All of which seemed to be about a little girl who was attached to her parents and loved them very much. Then Impmon came across one particullar entry that interested him.

_September 21, 2001_

_Mommy and Daddy are going away for a while to help some people in the recent tragidy in New York. They said they would be back soon. I got a picture with them before they left! I hope they are able to help as many people as they can! I wish them luck!_

Impmon remembered the picture of Maria hugging her parents goodbye before they entered a car. Was that the last time she saw them? He saw the next journal entry and read it,

_September 30, 2001_

_...Mommy and Daddy...Aren't comming home anymore...They died in a car crash today..._

Impmon went wide eyed. So that's what happened...He saw old tear stains on the pages.

**_"She was probably cryin so hard..." _**Impmon thought sadly. He turned the page and saw more tear stains on the next entry. The words were scribbled, probably from Maria crying so much.

_October 1, 2001_

_Today was Mommy's and Daddy's funeral...Why were they covered up to their necks in blankets? _Impmon shuddered. He could only think of what the car crash did to them. _"Are they cold? I should've brought them their favorite blanket. They look like they're sleeping. But they're not...It's not fair. Why'd it happen to them? It's not fair. Why...Why do people die? Wh_

The 'h' trailed off the page. Impmon shut the diary and placed it back on the desk. His eyes retained a sadden look in them. He felt terrible, maybe even worse. He looked at the pearl and gripped it tight. He walked out, but looked back as he stood in the entrance.

"Maria...goodbye..." Impmon felt a tear trail down his face before he left.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Impmon walked through the town, not really caring who saw him. The rain had picked up again. It stung his wound from hitting himself on the brick wall as it fell on him, but he didn't care. All he cared was that he was left alone. He looked at his reflection like he did earlier, and saw miserable he looked. He looked down and hmphed slightly.

"I sure look pathetic now..." He then felt fabric on his nose. He touched and picked it up to look at it, and saw it was his bandages. His expression became pained so he took off his bandages and dropped them on the ground. The rain stung his older cuts as he clenched his teeth, but he ignored it, and kept walking. He stumbled onto a forest, which he walked through. Little did he know, he was being watched. He continued to walk until he sat on a rock. "I really made some mistakes, but this one takes da cake..." He sighed as he brought his knees to his chest and hugged them. He felt himself doze off when he heard growling. He jolted out of it and he looked around. "Who's there?" Impmon shouted. Just then a pack of coyotes came out and surrounded him. He looked around a little panicked. _"Oh great...It's those Coyots dat got me here in da first place..." _He thought_. _He knew that he wasn't going anywhere without fighting them through. "Man, you guys want to get revenge for me whoppin your butts 3 weeks ago dont'cha?" The coyotes growled as Impmon laughed. "Bring it on then!" He yelled. He knew that this would probably end badly, but there was no other way out. Two coyotes charged, and Impmon released a Badda Boom to fend them off. They were blown back, but more coyotes charged. Impmon went wide eyed, but stood his ground. He jumped back a little and released Infernal Funnel at the newly charging coyotes. He felt a shadow behind him. He looked behind him shocked as a coyote bit in on his horn. Impmon screamed in pain, and released a Badda Boom to get him off. A coyote charged and headbutted him in the chest. He became short of breath at that moment as he fell to the ground. He saw that the black pearl was flown from the back of his bandana. He went wide eyed and tried to grab it, but a coyote got in front of it. He glared and yelled, "Get outta my way!" He kicked it and took the black pearl and tied it back up securely. Struggling to get back up, Impmon prepared another Badda Boom, but another coyote bit his arm. Impmon punched it and held his arm in pain as he shook. The dogs growled as they were preparing another charge. Impmon got up again, but he was headbutted again. He fell on his face, feeling the strain of battling already. He struggled to get up, and prepared another attack, "In..fernal...Fu-" He was bit on his old cuts, and he screamed in agony. Fell on his hands and knees. He swiftly turned around and released another Badda Boom. He got up slowly, facing the rest of the pack as he panted from exstaustion. His vision blurred. He looked at the coyotes and said, "B-Bring it on!" More coyotes charged and Impmon threw an Infernal Funnel at them, but him being weak at this moment, it was pretty weak. The wild dog kept comming and headbutted him. Then bit him on his legs and arms. Impmon screamed, and fell to the ground. He felt himself breaking apart and he couldn't move. Was this it? Being here defeated by wild coyotes? He thought of himself as stupid and pathetic for losing to a pack of dogs. But...he felt more stupid and pathetic for running away...from the only girl who knew him for who he really was...Maria...Was he never going to see her again? Just the thought of it chilled him to his core. He felt a paw on his chest, making it harder for him to breath. The coyote growled as Impmon winced, and closed his eyes tight. Preparing himself for the inevitable. When he heard something being thrown. He heard the coyotes ran away in a panic. Impmon opened his eyes slightly and looked over. He saw what looked like a little girl. "Ma..ria...?" He breathed. He saw the girl turn around before he drifted off.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Impmon awoke to a warm bed. He was able to breath again, which was good news to him. He looked over and saw a firmilar sight. It was Maria.

"I'm glad your awake." She said. Impmon eyelids were still a little heavy so he tried to keep them open.

"Maria...I-I'm..." He went wide eyed and jolted up. "Where are those coyot-!" He then gripped his chest in pain. Maria then set him back on the bed rest.

"Don't move too much. You were hurt pretty bad." Impmon looked at her and nodded. Silence remained between the two before Impmon broke it,

"Maria I-""I'm sorry Impmon..." Impmon went wide eyed. SHE was sorry? For what? She didn't do anything wrong.

"Huh?"

"You ran away because I didn't tell you the truth when I should have. It's just...My parents...They're gone now...And I don't want to admit it...I wish they never went on that trip...If only I'd stop them some how..." She said sadly. Impmon stared at her as she explained her story. She felt bad for everything, including her parents death.

"But...It wasn't your fault. They wanted to do what they always did. And...They wanted to keep you save." Impmon said comfortly. He had trouble since he'd never did it before. Maria looked at him and nodded slightly.

"I..think your right..." She smiled at him, but Impmon was confused. Why was she still here next to him?

"Maria...Why...?" He asked. Maria tilted her head.

"Why what?" She asked. Impmon gave her a nervous look.

"Why did you save me...After what I did?" He asked. Maria stared at him and then answered.

"Because your my friend." Impmon became more confused than before. He felt himself become more anxious and asked,

"E-Even after I yelled you? Even after I ran away? You still call me your friend?" He exclaimed. Maria jumped a little, but nodded.

"Yes...I thought you hated me...But...I still waited for you to come home...So I left the door unlocked..." Impmon felt his lower lip tremble. She thought he hated her? He couldn't hate her. Then he realised she said home. Was she really that attached to him? Impmon looked down sadly. He untided the black pearl from his bandana and handed to Maria.

"Maria...Dis is something you should take back." Maria looked at it for a moment. But smiled and shook her head.

"M-mm..." She closed his hand. "This is something I want you to have. Your very dear to me, and I know you'll take very good care of it." Impmon looked at her as his mind filled with conflicting emotions. She still cared about him...even after what he did..He looked at her with such a sadden look. Maria took something out of her pocket and handed it over to him. It was cookies. "Here Impmon. I figured you'd be hungry when you woke up." Impmon looked at her and then at the cookies. He took them and started eating. He felt something inside him snap as he felt tears fill his eyes. He swallowed the first bite as the tears were trying to fall. He took more bites and chewed faster, trying to prevent them from falling, but to no avail. He started crying and shaking, but hoped Maria wouldn't notice. Maria smiled as Impmon felt something warm on his cheek. It wasn't his tears, it was Maria giving him a kiss on the cheek. Impmon blushed as he jumped backwards.

"Woah! Don't be zappy! Your making all embarresed here with dat there junk!" Impmon crossed his arms and looked in the other direction. Totally embarresed. Maria giggled as Impmon looked at her, "It's not funny..." Maria smiled at him then started giggling again. Impmon looked at her again and started chuckling, then the two burst out into laughter. They continued to laugh until Impmon gripped his chest again. Maria went wide eyed and said,

"Impy!-" She cut herself off and covered mouth. Impmon stared at her wide eyed, but for some reason, his blood didn't boil like it used to whenever he was called something along that callabor. "I-I'm sorry...It's just...I thought it'd be a cute nick name for you..." Maria said fidgeting. Impmon blinked and didn't really think it was insulting. In fact, he DID think it was kinda cute. But it made him blush more. He looked in the other direction and said,

"W-Well...Don't call me it all da time kay?" Impmon said. Maria smiled sweetly and nodded. She looked at the clock and said,

"Impmon? I think you should get some more sleep." Impmon looked at her, and this time, he agreed.

"Alright." He said as he laied down slowly. Maria walked out, but Impmon called out to her when she reached the door way.

"Maria." She looked at him.

"Ya?"

"I..." He looked the other way. "I'm sorry..." Maria went wide eyed as she gave her friend a concerned look. But she smiled and said,

"It's alright Impmon...Your safe...That's all that matters to me..." She said as she left. Impmon felt himself go wide eyed again. She really did care about him...He felt tears fill his eyes, but he wiped them away. He smiled as he releazed that Maria didn't care that he was a digimon. All that mattered to her was that he was here. He felt himself dose off into a peaceful sleep.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

During the middle of the night, Impmon awoke to some pain from head wounds. He winced as he snuggled close to the pillow, trying to ignore the pain. He didn't feel like opening his eyes. Then he heard footsteps in the room. He was confused, but he knew it was Maria. Before he could open them, he felt her lay beside him and wrapped him in her arms. Impmon went extremely wide eyed, and was about to ask Maria what was going on, when he felt a wet drop fall on his head. He blinked and realized that Maria was crying. His eyes looked up and asked,

"Maria? What's wrong?" Maria hugged him tighter and she shakingly said,

"I-I don't...w-wanna lose anymore people I care about...First my parents...And now you...If you go...I...I...!" She nuzzled his head and continued to cry. Impmon sighed and hugged her back.

"I'm not going anywhere Maria...It's just some bad cuts...I've been through worse...I'll be fine..." Impmon said quietly. Maria sniffled and and held him close.

"So...You'll promise to be ok...?"

"...I promise Maria..."

"Promise?" She said more anxiously.

"Promise."

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Impmon felt himself get better everyday. Maria would give him whatever he asked, but that didn't mean he spoiled himself. He did what he normally did with Maria. Play board games, read books, and hang out in the secret spot. He finally opened up to Maria, but only her. Even when Ann was around, he would stay close to Maria. A week passed and his wounds healed up. The end of the month had come, along with Impmon's good health. Maria and him walked into the kitchen as she said,

"So...Your leaving today." Impmon looked at her.

"Ya..." Maria turned around with a boxed lunch in her hand.

"Here. I wanna make sure your fed while your traveling." Impmon looked at the box, and then and her. He put his hands behind his head and said,

"Y'know. Lotsa things have happened in dis past month..." He looked in the other direction. "I have to admit that dis place ain't so bad...Niether are you...You saved me...Twice." He loooked down a little embarresed. "So...I've been thinking long about dis and I've decided..." Maria went wide eyed. Could this mean...? "I decided that I'll stay a while longer..." Impmon looked at Maria, who literally drop the lunch in front of her feet. Impmon looked at it wide eyed. "Maria, are you-?" Impmon was cut off by Maria hugging him. He looked at her and heard her crying.

"Impy...Thank you...Thank you!" Impmon sadly stared and closed his eyes while he hugged her back. He wanted to let her know that she didn't have to be lonely any more.

"Maria, are you...?"

"I'm ok Impmon. I'm happy! Y-You..." She sepreated from him. "Your really gonna stay with me?" Impmon blinked, and nodded, smiling.

"Yup. You bet." Maria smiled through her tears and kissed him on the head. Impmon blushed, but smiled. _"Meh, it doesn't matta..." _Impmon looked at her and dried some of her tears. "Ok, now no more tears ya hear?" Maria nodded and hugged him again.

"Really Impmon...Thank you..." Impmon felt his eyes grow heavy, and he closed them hugging her again. He finally admitted it, he was attached to Maria. And he didn't think about leaving her for a long time. He was nervous that someone gonna find this out. The proud Impmon hugging a little girl. But being in his best friend's arms...

He didn't really care...

* * *

Holy crap! This is the longest one shot I've ever done! OAO. Welp! This wraps this story up! Please no flames! Thank you. :)


End file.
